Her Son
by wounds fester
Summary: Momiji imagines a world where his mother loves him. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (Momiji, Fruits Basket, etc.) besides this story. Please don't sue me. -.-' I don't have any money, anyway.**

**Warnings:** It's... Just a little bit angsty.

**Her Son**

**One-shot**

**

* * *

**

As I crouch here, hidden in the bushes while listening to the soft melody that she hums flow out through the window, I imagine how it could have been. It's not hard to do so, especially after thinking about it for so long.

I think she would be the one to wake me up in the morning. She's that kind of person. She'd lean over my bed, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before gently calling me from my precious dreamland. I'd sit up, giving her one of my big, adorable smiles, and then allow her to tug me out of bed.

She'd serve me breakfast before having me get dressed. Pancakes with lots of sweet syrup, and some orange juice, too. 'The perfect breakfast for my perfect son,' I think she'd say. It would suit the moment.

I'd dig in, probably succeeding in getting it all over myself. She'd laugh at me, leading me to the bathtub so I could clean up before school. Then she'd pick out my clothes for me, not caring that I liked to wear the girl's uniform. 'It looks better on you, anyway,' she'd tell me.

I'd smile, like I am now, relishing in her understanding. She would hand me my lunch, made just for me, shooing me off to school with a kiss on each cheek. I'd go through the day, knowing that I had her love. Knowing that there was nothing that could ever take it away.

I would never have any knowledge of how it would be, if I were like this. And, if I ever wondered, I'd think that she would love me anyway. That's what mother's do, I would think.

But not my mother.

I felt myself lean back against the wall of her house, closing my large, brown eyes. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't then, and it isn't now. She just. . . she didn't know how to deal with me. That was it. There wasn't anyone to blame other than myself.

The wind blows the branches of the bush; the rough leaves scratching my face. I can feel them tug at my lacy clothes, but I don't care. I open my eyes slowly, peering up as the curtains from inside her room blow out the window.

They are a soft pink color, perfect for a kind woman. Perfect for my mother. She stopped humming then, and for a second I fear that she heard my thoughts. But, I realize that she must have been finished putting on her make up and fixing her hair.

She came to the window, not even looking out of it as she swept the curtains out of the way and pushed it closed. I hear the lock 'click' and felt as if my heart mirrored the sound as it broke.

She had locked me out of her life. Not only just now, but before. She just didn't remember it. It's not like she saw me, anyway. And, when she did, all she saw was a happy little boy dressed in girl's clothes. That's all I had to be, for her.

I can hear her leaving the house, and the sound of her voice as she spoke to my sister, but I couldn't hear the exact words. I strain my ears, but they were already in the car, pulling out of the driveway.

I duck down as she drove past, knowing that she wouldn't see me. She couldn't see me anymore, because she didn't remember me.

I stand up slowly, the bush scratching my legs as I stepped over. I begin to walk home; my head hangs low as I pretend to stare at my shoes. I barely notice it when the salty tears stream from my eyes, landing on the sidewalk as I blindly walk forward.

I didn't even notice that there is someone there until I bump into him. I look up into his face, flashing him a big smile before wiping my tears with a quick sweep of my arm. As far as I know, they were never there. "Guten tag!" I exclaim, taking a step back and shielding my eyes from the sun.

He only tilts his head to the side, giving me a sad smile. "Heading home?" he asks after a moment's thought. I only nod, beginning to skip in the direction of the house.

"So it's that way..." I hear him muse as he begins to walk after me. "Hey, wait up, Momiji!" he calls after me, causing me to slow my pace a little so he can catch up.

I look up into his face, giving him another grin. "I bet you're lost again, Hatsuharu!" I sing cheerfully, dodging the half-hearted punch that he threw at my head. He didn't respond, but that didn't matter to me. My mind had moved on to other things...

I could still hear her tune, it was such a pretty one. I wonder what song it was, I'd have to ask Tohru-kun if she knew it. Without realizing that I was doing so, I begin to hum it to myself.

Maybe she would see me at Father's work today. Maybe she would even talk to me. This made my smile grow, my eyes shining with anticipation. Right now, I was just the little boy who wore girl's clothes... but maybe, some day, I would be more than that. Maybe some day... in that perfect world...

I'd be her son.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope it was enjoyable. My first time experiencing first-person so I'm not sure if I described everything and used the right verbs and stuff or not, but I'm getting better.

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
